deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Scyther vs Espio the Chameleon
Scyther vs Espio the Chameleon is a What-If? episode of Death Battle. Description Pokemon vs Sonic! Which supporting animal ninja is the deadliest? Interlude Wiz: Ninjas do come in various kinds, including supporting ninjas. Boomstick: And these 2 animals are the closest to supporting ninjas! Wiz: Scyther, the Mantis Pokemon... Boomstick: ...and Espio the Chameleon, Team Chaotix's own ninja! Wiz: I'm Wizard and he's Boom Stick, and it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor, and skill to find out who would win a Death Battle. Scyther Wiz: Scyther is the Mantis Pokémon from the first generation. Boomstick: Wait, a Mantis?! Wiz: Yes, Boomstick, a mantis. Boomstick: But he looks more like some sort of lizard than bug, so he should've been a lizard Pokemon... Wiz: Moving on, Scyther is a one of the first Pokemon to be based upon the ninjas since its Scythe-like arms resemble that of a set of Twin Katanas. Boomstick: And perfect to use on such attacks like False Swipe, Fury Cutter, Slash, Night Slash, and X-Scissor. Wiz: It can use a move known as Swords Dance to raise its attack power at a surprising rate, and even though this move isn't defensive, Double Team allows Scyther to make many illusional copies of itself to fool its opponents. Boomstick: And it knows flying type moves too, which include Vaccum Wave and Wing Attack, which makes Scyther doubly effective against Grass type Pokemon. Wiz: It can also use Focus Energy to raise its Critical Hit chances, leer to lower defense on its foes, and raise its speed impressively with Agility. Boomstick: Oh Hell yeah, just like a ninja would, (breaks into song) Teenage Mutant Ninja Scythers, Teenage Mutant Ninja... Wiz: Anyway, looking at the stats on a normal wild Scyther, it is shown that despite having speedy move, it is high on Attack than Speed, which is probably why Agility is part of its moveset. Boomstick: But that won't matter, because this lizard beast can surprise his foes with every trick behind his scythe-like arms. Wiz: I told you already, Boomstick, it's not a lizard. Pokedex: Scyther, the Mantis Pokemon. Its claws are sharp as swords, and it is a powerful flyer. This Pokemon is rarely seen by humans and almost never captured. Espio the Chameleon Wiz: The Chaotix. A group of fighters roaming the land in search of anything they can find. Unlike most of the Sonic characters, Espio is calm, serious and very disciplined. Boomstick: He's also really good with computers! Espio completely hates Dr. Eggman, though it is unknown why. Wiz: Like any chameleon, Espio can change his skin colour to blend in with the environment, making stealth extremely easy for him. Boomstick: He can hide from almost anyone! Unless something gets on him that allows him to be seen. Wiz: Espio is extremely skilled with shuriken, and he's said to have the biggest collection known to man. He also has modified shurikens. Boomstick: His other types of ninja stars are the bombing shuriken. Once the shuriken hits the target it with explode like a grenade. Wiz: Espio might not rival the speed of Sonic, but he sure is fast. He can preform homing spin dashes, and create small tornados known as "Leaf Swirl". Boomstick: He can also turn invisible for a short time! Espio calls it "Chroma-Cammo". Wiz: Being a chameleon, Espio can also stick to and climb on walls and other surfaces. If he wants, he can damage enemies with his tongue, but he rarely does it. Boomstick: He can do spin attacks too just like any other Sonic character. He also has over sized shuriken and a ton of kunai. Wow, I can't believe this guy is an unpopular character, he sounds awesome! Espio the Chameleon: "Evil must die, beware my ninja power!" Intermission Wiz: All right, the combatants are set, let's end the debate once and for all. Boomstick: It's time for a Death Battle! Fight In a luscious jungle, we see Espio meditating by the waterfall, until he hears something break his concentration, out of the bushes and trees came out a green adolescent sized creature known as Scyther who flew by at a fast rate. Espio: Break my concentration, will you? Espio grabs a shuriken. Espio: Prepare to taste ninja power! Scyther: Scyther! FIGHT! Espio throws a shuriken at Scyther, but Scyther uses fury cutter on it to slice it in half, then uses quick attack on Espio, but Espio jumps out of the way and sticks to a tree, but Scyther uses Slash to cut the tree down, causing Espio uses another Shuriken, but Sctyher uses Agility and Swords Dance to dodge them. Espio then uses a spin attack on Scyther causing him to be pushed back. Espio: So you're tough than I thought! Scyther then charges Espio with a Wing Attack, but Espio turns invisible. Causing Scyther to wonder where he is, so it uses Vacuum Wave to locate him, which caused Espio to reappear. Espio; Damn, bug! Scyther then uses Double Team, causing Espio to be wondering which is the real, so he decides to close his eyes and concentrate, While Scyther and its holographic copies charge at Espio, Espio opens his eyes, and uses three bomb shurikens on all of them for a better chance of a perfect hit, but when the real Scyther uses X-Scissor on the bomb, it explodes and coming down on the ground was Scyther's head and Scythes. Espio: Justice served. K.O.! Espio makes use of Scyther's Scythes as katanas while using Scyther's head as a candlestick holder. Results Boomstick: Now it would be wise to appreciate Espio than hate him? Wiz: Scyther had pretty unique moves, but Espio made use of his weaponry to do the job. Boomstick: He was even smart to use three bomb shurikens on Scyther when it was using Double team for a better rate! Wiz: Right, which is what any Ninja is more than capable of, and Espio was no acception. Boomstick: Now you guys should think that Espio is cut out for popularity! Wiz: The winner is Espio the Chameleon. Trivia *This is Maxevil's ninth Death Battle episode. *This is the sixth of Maxevil's Death Battle episodes in which Maxevil gives credit to other users for their certain additions, this time going to SuperSaiyan2Link for permission to use the analysis of Espio the Chameleon from his episode, Espio vs Greninja; the first five are Killer Croc vs The Lizard, Michelangelo vs Vector, Pete vs Bowser, Shadow the Hedgehog vs. Venom, and Catwoman vs Black Cat; and the next fifteen going to Lucas vs Blaze, Sonic the Hedgehog vs Spider-Man, Amy Rose vs She-Dragon, Winifred Sanderson vs Audrey II, Donald Duck vs Daffy Duck, Shrek vs Sulley, Lex Luthor vs Kingpin, Andross vs Black Doom, Jack Sparrow vs Edward Kenway, Yang Xiao Long vs Amy Rose, Groudon vs Bowser, Bane vs Captain America, Simba vs The Beast, Plankton vs Mojo jojo, and Homer Simpson vs Bender. *This is Maxevil's sixth Death Battle episode to pit 2 or more combatants who are animals; the first 5 are Killer Croc vs The Lizard, Michelangelo vs Vector, Pete vs Bowser, Johto Starter Pokemon Battle Royale, and Pikachu vs Stitch; and the next seventeen are Leatherhead vs Al Negator, Raphael vs Charizard, Donald Duck vs Daffy Duck, the DK Crew Battle Royale (Maxevil), Dr. Zoidberg vs Ernie the Chicken, Yoshi vs Kazooie, Smaug vs Jabberwocky, Earl Sinclair vs Larry the Lion, Riptor vs Dingodile, Groudon vs Bowser, Banjo vs Klonoa, Simba vs The Beast, King Dedede vs Mr. Krabs, Mickey Mouse vs Kermit the Frog, Big the Cat vs Patrick Star, Slippy Toad vs Guldo, and Plankton vs Mojo jojo. *This is Maxevil's first 'Nintendo vs Sega' themed Death Battle, the next three are Lucas vs Blaze (a crossover with SuperSaiyan2Link), Andross vs Black Doom, and Dark Pit vs Jeanne. *This is Maxevil's second Death Battle episode to have Boomstick spoof a theme song, this time being the 1987 Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles theme song, the first is the W.I.T.C.H. Battle Royale with the W.I.T.C.H. theme song; and the next two are Ganondorf vs M. Bison with the Captain Planet and the Planeteers theme song just like in the official show's episode, "Shao Kahn vs M. Bison"; and Krang vs Reagan with the 1960s Spider-Man theme song but with a set of lyrics that are different from the ones in the official episode, Batman vs Spider-Man. *It is the third of Maxevil's Death Battles to have at least one combatant have original dialogue, this time being just Espio the Chameleon; the first 2 being Killer Croc vs The Lizard and Shadow the Hedgehog vs. Venom, and the next seventy being Lucas vs Blaze, Leonardo vs Sam, Sonic the Hedgehog vs Spider-Man, Amy Rose vs She-Dragon, Knuckles the Echidna vs Erza Scarlet, Captain Hook vs Captain Jack Sparrow, Superman vs Godzilla (Superman only), Celestia vs Palutena, the Sanderson Sisters Battle Royale, Winifred Sanderson vs Audrey II, Raphael vs Charizard (Raphael only), Dr. Eggman vs The Shredder (Dr. Eggman, The Shredder, and Karai only), Ben Tennyson vs Autistic Prince, Batman vs Solid Snake (Codec talker only), Donald Duck vs Daffy Duck, Dr. Zoidberg vs Ernie the Chicken, Link vs Pit (Pit Only), No Heart vs Quellor, Ryu Hoshi vs Mewtwo, Andross vs Black Doom, Chaos vs Majin Buu (Majin Buu only), Smaug vs Jabberwocky, Zitz vs White Ranger, Blastoise vs. Katara (Katara only), Princess Elise vs Queen Elsa, Dark Queen vs Nerissa, Pinkie Pie vs Jigglypuff (Pinkie Pie only), Rattlesnake Jake vs Scarlet Overkill, Ganondorf vs M. Bison (M. Bison and several Shadoloo scientists only), the Traitor Battle Royale, Deadpool vs Conker the Squirrel, Mario vs Fox McCloud (Fox McCloud only), Earl Sinclair vs Larry the Lion, Bane vs Juggernaut, Morrigan Aensland vs Autistic Prince, Jack Sparrow vs Edward Kenway, Yang Xiao Long vs Amy Rose, Riptor vs Dingodile (Dingodile only), Rouge the Bat vs Lust, Donatello vs Dan Hibiki, Groudon vs Bowser, Scrooge McDuck vs Penguin, Banjo vs Klonoa, Bane vs Captain America, April O'Neil vs Ulala, Simba vs The Beast, Bayonetta vs Ursula, King Dedede vs Mr. Krabs, Tai and Agumon vs Lucy Heartfilia, Mickey Mouse vs Kermit the Frog, Hercule Satan vs Homer Simpson, Cinder Fall vs Maleficent, Slippy Toad vs Guldo, Dark Pit vs Jeanne, Majin Buu vs Sailor Moon, Oogie Boogie vs Randall Boggs, Lorelei vs Malva, Krang vs Reagan, Black Widow vs Pyrrha Nikos, Misty vs Serena, Plankton vs Mojo jojo, SpongeBob SquarePants vs Ariel, Pete VS Dr. Eggman, Tails vs Dexter, Ash Ketchum vs Nia, Cranky Kong vs Mr. Burns, Reptar vs Powdered Toast Man (Powdered Toast Man only), Ruby Rose vs Will Vandom, and Neo vs Arachnid (Arachnid only), and Homer Simpson vs Bender. *This is the third episode to use dialogue from another source of media for a combatant talking, this time being Scyther from the Pokemon Anime cartoon and Pokemon Snap; the first two being Pete vs Bowser and Pikachu vs Stitch, and the next eleven being Raving Rabbid vs Despicable Minion, Captain Hook vs Captain Jack Sparrow, Superman vs Godzilla (Godzilla only), Raphael vs Charizard (Charizard only), Dr. Eggman vs The Shredder (E-101: Beta, Scratch, Grounder, Rocksteady, Bebop, Krang, & Metal Sonic only), Blastoise vs. Katara (Blastoise only), Pinkie Pie vs Jigglypuff (Jigglypuff only), Riptor vs Dingodile (Killer Instinct announcer and Riptor only), Pac-Man vs Crash Bandicoot (Crash only), Big the Cat vs Patrick Star, and Petey Piranha vs Mr. Patch. *This is Maxevil's second Death Battle episode to pit a Pokemon and a Non-Pokemon against each other, the first was Pikachu vs Stitch, and the next eight are Greninja vs Mai Shiranui, Raphael vs Charizard, Meta Knight vs Lucario, Ryu Hoshi vs Mewtwo, Blastoise vs. Katara, Pinkie Pie vs Jigglypuff, Groudon vs Bowser, and Zangief vs Machamp. Who would you be rooting for? Scyther Espio the Chameleon Category:Maxevil Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:'Animals' themed Death Battles Category:'Nintendo vs Sega' themed Death Battles Category:'Pokemon vs Sonic' themed Death Battles Category:'Video Games' themed Death Battles Category:Season 2 Maxevil Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Series Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Companies Category:Death Battles with a returning DBX combatant Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2015